After all is forgiven
by Tails for Fairys
Summary: One-shot. The Christmas after Lucy forgave Natsu for everything, and vowed to never forget, was a special Christmas. Lucy and Laxus were engaged. Geni still had everyone guessing who she really was. NaLi was a reality. Juvia and Gray married. Elfman plucked up the courage to ask out Evergreen. And so much more was going on. But I wonder who the man with the list in the rafters is?


**Okay, so it's coming up to Christmas. So this is a side story for ****_I'll forgive, but I'll never forget_****. This story takes place maybe a year after ****_I'll forgive, but I'll never forget_**** takes place, so in around x792/x793.**

**Lady Red now lifts the curtain, and she hopes you all enjoy this little one shot.**

* * *

Lucy rolled over in her bed, revealing in the softness that was her rose pink comforter. She stopped when she found a warm spot. She lay on her front and pushed herself up. A plush light brown piece of fur kissed her face as she groggily blinked herself concious. A sound like a torrent of water came from the bathroom, and a smile danced on her lips as she remember that Laxus had spent the night. She pulled his coat to her face and drowned in his electric scent.

She hung his coat on the open top corner of the door as she meandered through to her living room. She had pulled on a cotton top over herself, which she vaguely recognised as belonging to Saturn, and a small pair of matching pyjama shorts. Lucy opened the curtains to face the river and leaned out as snow leaned in. "Dear Christmas..."

After a few seconds she went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but was pleasantly surprised by a large bat cooking instead. "Good night?" It questioned as it turned into a tall girl with black hair. Lucy smiled, a light pink dusting her cheeks induced by the chilling winter air."A yes is that?" Saturn poured her a cup of tea, the cup already having milk in it, and a black coffee for the man in the shower. "I'll be gone by the time he's out." Lucy nodded and lifted a dusted book from the shelf. Saturn buttered a few pieces of fluffy untoasted white bread before spreading a thick layer of brown sauce on them, slabs of fried turkey between two slices of bread.

Saturn set two sandwiches on two plates, and set them on the table, then refilled Lucy's cup before settling the kitchen. The house groaned as it returned to its quite peace as the shower and kitchen shut down. "I'll see you in the guild, Geni." Lucy smiled victoriously and winked at her Spirit because even though it had been over a year since the horrible events of those days, not one person in their guild or any other had figured out Geni's secret.

Saturn clicked her heels before saluting and disappearing in a golden flash, a browned turkey clamped between her sharp teeth, as Laxus walked through the door and gulped down his coffee in only a few mouthfuls. He tugged on Lucy's golden locks as if to grab her attention. "Thanks for the breakfast, Blondie." A familiar Sapphire Key raised itself from the keyring lying on the writing desk in a wistful wave. "Saturn made breakfast?" Sauce dripped onto her plate as Lucy shrugged at him, as if to say it was not a problem.

Lucy wiped the drippy sauce off her chin and closed the novel fully, not that she had positioned the bookmark. "Yeah, she summoned herself and made us breakfast." She giggled happily as she bit into her sandwich again, the Sapphire Key grumbled and Lucy laughed. "I guess we should go to the guild and get read. Mmm Mr. Santa Claus?" She winked at Laxus and stretched as she walked over to her bedroom.

"Yes, Mrs. Claus." He teased right back at her, the light pink that had been on her face darkened then she rolled her eyes and shut the door to her room. "So how did Gramps get us to agree to this?" He called through her door as he looked at the Santa costume that Makarov had given to him to wear on Christmas Day, at the first annual Fairy Tail Christmas Fair. He scowled when he thought of having to be nice to all those children.

"Don't know. But I think we got off easy." She stated as she came through the door, her costume in place. A pair of black boots, a red velvet coat with black buttons and white fluff around the edges, there was a set of green stocking underneath the coat that came to her knees. There was a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses on her nose. All that was missing was the white wig that fit snugly to her scalp, and the Santa hat with that. "Geni, Happy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Jet, Gajeel and Freed have to turn into reindeer." She chuckled as the other blonde took her in his arms, she reached up and kissed him. "We should go now. And remember, it ain't so bad. We just have to stand in because the real Claus family are very busy and have little time to spare."

"Well why don't we stay here?" He looked down at his beautiful fiancé, who looked back up at him. "We can continue what we did last night." He pushed his face down onto hers and gave a light morning kiss.

She hummed in response and pushed herself away as she had to put on her wig, "We should really go. The Claus's can't be late." She jumped onto his back and pointed forward. "C'mon. Lightening flash us there!" He chuckled and did as he was told after he clipped on his fake snowy beard, in a matter of seconds they were seated in the throne inside the guild hall. "We're here minna!"

Below there were shouts of joy, and many called up to them. There were five reindeer scattered about the room, their horns large and proud despite their weight. Geni, Lisanna, Levy and Freed were sitting by the bunch of reindeer, one of them had a red nose. Lucy guessed that one was Mirajane. "Off they go!" Geni called, herself and the three around her held up Blank Keys, which had since been filled with something of use. Transformation Magic. "Release!" They chanted together, a flash of light later four more reindeer were walking around the guildhall. Each one held something different from another, a mark on their shoulders showing their powers. Or who they were meant to be. One with a cloud on her shoulder walked up the steps and sat at the feet of the Claus's. "Let's get this show on the road!" Her feet tapped on the carpet as she cast the spell.

A torrent of snow and wind opened the door to let the people in, they crowded around the different stalls and the picture booths. Many children ran straight to Santa Claus, and Mrs. Claus who held presents ready for each child. Child after child jumped onto Santa Claus's lap and talked about how good they have been, and before Mrs. Claus handed out each present, she would look at Geni who were sitting up with two books below her feet. Each time a child waited for a present she would use her telepathy to get the child's name, then ask Geni the reindeer had they been good the past year and each time Geni would pretend to look through the books then nod, exciting the child into a frenzy that super sized once they had a ride on the other reindeer. And after they had eaten as much candy as their parent would buy.

Even later in the day there were many things buzzing about the guildhall, other guilds came to enjoy the fun. Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus held mistletoe above Lucy and Laxus, he had been drinking with Cana so he was pretty intoxicated. "You know the rules." He hiccuped out after a few stuttered tries. Lucy smiled beneath her glasses and kissed Laxus lightly, causing the children to squirm from their places in line. "That's good; who next?" He looked at the doe lying with the book under her hooves. Her green eyes, innocent as always, made him shiver in fear of what he remembered.

He scampered off to where he could see Natsu acting as the Fire Elf for the food stands, blasting things. He was going to ask Natsu to burn the mistletoe. But instead Natsu ate it. Lucy looked out after Natsu as he did so, remembering the day in the year past: she smiled at the thought when she learned the truth. It was a happy truth, and then the world had come to an end around them, and they joined together to pull their world through the panic that had followed. Lucy turned back to a child and asked Geni had she been good, when the doe nodded and the present had been handed over, the parents of the girl smiled as their daughter bounced about on Laxus' lap and opened her present.

Elfman kissed Evergreen even without the encouragement of the mistletoe, ever since he had asked her out nothing had been impossible to him and his courage had doubled in size. Many of those in the guild were happily in relationships, even Cana seemed to have a steady relationship with Bacchus who would always turn up at different times. Though it seemed to be more of a 'friends-with-benefits' deal to everyone else, but it would appear that love had bloomed in the aftermath of disaster.

As the day went on many things happened to fill the day with joy, every now and then someone would wonder about with a sprig of mistletoe, and everyone would kiss someone else. It was the cause of much laughter that resonated from guildhall, and even late at night the guildhall had many people filling about and shopping at the stalls. However at one point it had to close up. It was midnight when many of the guild Mages walked away from the doors, each held a few gifts in their hands ready to be given to special people of their own choosing in the coming days. They still laughed and joked even when the light of the moon was stolen from them by the very clouds in the sky and the darkness that consumes the world by night.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Came a whisper from the rafters of the guildhall, where a very small person sat. And then they disappeared, with the sound of bells ringing through the air accompanied by the melody of a horse braying. Down below, a few heads turned looking for that very voice but only saw some sort of list lying in the rafters, as if it waited for them to come and collect it.


End file.
